1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing bio-information (biometric information).
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been considered that the bio-information of a subject is detected using a sensor and the emotion and the psychological state of the subject are estimated from the detected bio-information.
For example, there is a known method in which electrocardiographic detection means and a pulse sensor are attached to the body of a subject in order to measure the heartbeat rate and the pulse rate, and the tension level of the subject or changes in the emotion of the subject are estimated from the variations thereof (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 1995-323162 and 2002-23918).
There is also a known method in which the tension level and changes in the emotion of the subject are estimated by measuring the heartbeat rate and the pulse rate using a sensor attached directly on the finger tip or the wrist of the subject by using a sensor attached to a necklace, glasses, a card, or a pedometer of the subject. Alternatively, there is also a known method in which the degree of conformity between the pulse rates of another party and the subject during personal negotiations is evaluated and the degree of conformity with the other party (the degree of withdrawal in a withdrawal phenomenon) is estimated (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-23918 and 1999-4892).
Furthermore, there is also a known method in which infrared rays are irradiated onto the eyes of the subject, and the blinking of the subject is detected on the basis of the changes in the amount of light of the reflected light in order to estimate the psychological state, such as dozing off and being interested, is estimated (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-35523). There is also a known method in which ultrasonic waves are irradiated onto the subject, and the movement of the body of the subject is captured on the basis of the changes in the level of the reflected waves in order to estimate dozing off (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1992-212331).